TV Stars Paris
'TV Stars - Paris '''is the fifth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 10 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. In this season, after a long break from ''Hawaii, TV Stars returned to its roots with 10 celebrities in the house, with a major twist awaiting all of them that changed the course of the game. In the end, RKelly beat Roslyn Correa by a vote of 4-1 with an unexpected victory, considering the majority alliance that ran the game fell at the hands of Roslyn herself. Table of Contents: *'Last Will -- '''The player that is eliminated will get the chance to write a 50 character message to show to either the next VIP or MVP winner (the writer's choice). The MVP or VIP winner will get to choose whether or not to open it, and can do whatever they want with the information. The Last Will can say anything and will be cut off after it reaches 50 characters in length. *'Partners '-- In the city of love, celebrities will enter the game either with another player or alone and will form duos as soon as the game begins. Celebrities entering the house alone will join up with another celebrity and go on a blind date! Partners will share various things in the game, including MVP and VIP status. Partnership sharing will disband at an undisclosed point in the game. **The Partners were: ***Mike Holloway & Dan Foley ***French Fry & Boring Boy ***Kaitlyn & Roslyn Correa ***Sunshine & RKelly ***Nina Poersch & Hali Ford *'House Pet -- 'This season, a Booka Frog was introduced to the Celebrities. They were not given a chance to name it, and it remained known as the Booka Frog the entire time up until its departure. The season was kicked off in ''I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me. The ten celebrities appeared in Paris, where they competed in the first season in a very long time. The opening twist revealed that everyone would be competing in pairs, and that VIP and MVP status would be shared between the pairs. The first challenge was won easily by Dan and Mike, and they became the powerful couple for the week. Super fan Kaitlyn seemed excited to be on the show, but did not want to go home first. Because she was partners with Roslyn, and Roslyn was causing several problems in the first week, she was an immediate target. She survived elimination, however, with three votes against her. French Fry was sent out because he only spoke French and had no allies. He participated in a very unique and new twist for the season called the "Last Will", where eliminated celebrities could write a note to either the next VIP or MVP of the game. In This Is My Superbowl, the TV Stars Worlds Apart alliance, also known as the Dirty30, became shaken when Hali won VIP status along with Nina. Because of this fatal flaw, everyone outside of their alliance intervened and split votes between Mike and Dan. The TV Stars Worlds Apart alliance tried to eliminate Kaitlyn, but Mike forced a tie by voting for Dan. In the aftermath of the tied vote, Mike was eliminated with three votes to eliminate him. In If I Were a Fish I'd Be a Super Bass, RKelly became a prominent celebrity along with Boring Boy. RKelly won VIP status and secured Sunshine safety along with himself, and Kaitlyn and Roslyn won MVP status. Things looked grim, considering all three of the Worlds Apart alliance members were eligible to be eliminated, but with the MVP bait inacted, Nina received an extra vote to save herself with and Dan received a punishment requiring him to speak in zips and zaps. Dan broke his penalty three times and received three penalty votes, which almost ejected him from the game. Boring Boy was eliminated with four votes over Dan and Hali thanks to Nina's double vote. In I Don't Understand Stupid, Roslyn became an immediate threat for the Worlds Apart alliance. The pairs were broken apart, and a new alliance formed to get rid of Roslyn because of her mean personality. She saved herself, however, by winning VIP status for herself. After a shout fight with Dan because he won MVP status, the alliance decided to take down Kaitlyn because she was Roslyn's closest ally. She was voted out with four votes, and became hysterical after the game. During the next episode, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, Dan spoke about being an outcast among the rest of the celebrities. Nina felt the same way, and began to become suspicious of Hali who seemed to be rebelling against their alliance together. Nina won VIP status, and Hali became the MVP. Unable to vote her out, Dan resorted to trying to eliminate Sunshine. However, Sunshine received a reward during the second MVP bait, which allowed for her to take away Dan's ability to vote. At elimination, the vote tied with two votes Sunshine and two votes Dan. After a re-vote, Sunshine was eliminated, and Hali's attempt to get rid of Dan made her very nervous about the events ahead. In You're Dead to Me, Roslyn informed all of the celebrities in the house, besides RKelly, that they were dead to her. She attempted to get rid of Nina next, and with Hali as a VIP, the chance was open for her to do. The vote tied two votes Nina and two votes RKelly. In a second vote, Nina and RKelly still tied with one vote each. For the first time in TV Stars history, the two tied players drew straws to find out who would be eliminated. Nina drew the short straw and was eliminated from the game. In the finale, Witch Powers, Roslyn and RKelly fought against Hali and Dan. RKelly won the first VIP challenge, which left Roslyn as the sole vote. In a shocking blindside, Roslyn tricked Dan into voting out Hali, which worked. Hali was eliminated at fourth place. With RKelly and Roslyn now in power, Dan was left to be eliminated in 3rd place after losing the final VIP challenge. RKelly and Roslyn went to the final two together, and because of a jury very bitter against Roslyn's gameplay, RKelly won the game with four jury votes to Roslyn's meager one. "It was pretty chill idk. Good challenges, great cast, cool strategy, crappy winner though." ''--''Thebiggesttdifan, Tagpro player "TV Stars: Paris was fantastic. As usual, the gameplay and cast both meshed well together, and made for a handful of memorable moments. While the pairs twist wasn't as impactful as it could have been, it was a fresh twist on the game and fit the theme well." --Avery FireFlame, host of Finale *RKelly's many shots of him peeing on people, mostly the Host and women *Roslyn's devious nature that caused many blindsides *Dan's loudness that cost him the game at the final three *Nina's deafness that severely impaired her gameplay *This is the second consecutive season of TV Stars to not have any quitters *This is the second season of TV Stars to have a cast of 10 *Several features of the Pairs twist were cut due to the short cast. **The first feature was that pairs would share several other MVP Bait twists **The second feature cut was that one pair at the beginning of the game would be chosen to be dual photographers in the opening challenge *This is the first appearance of actress Snowgirl57. *Roslyn Correa named the house this season as "Casa de Blindside" *This is the first season of TV Stars to take place outside of North America *For the first time in TV Stars history, the VIP and MVP wins were very scattered out. Nina Poersch, Hali Ford, RKelly, and Roslyn Correa are tied for the most VIP wins with 2, and Roslyn and Hali are tied with the most MVP wins with 2. *A long while after this competition was held, Sunshine proceeded to participate in Rejectvivor: Madagascar, a competitive series where players that are rejected from returning in their original series can play for a second chance. Sunshine ended up winning the competition. *Episode titles this season were said by: **I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me - Kaitlyn **This Is My Superbowl - Mike Holloway **If I Were a Fish I'd Be a Super Bass - RKelly **I Don't Understand Stupid - Roslyn Correa **O-U-T-C-A-S-T - Dan Foley **You're Dead to Me - Roslyn Correa **Witch Powers - Dan Foley